A través de mis ojos
by maryte88
Summary: La historia contada a traves de la mirada de Even,el nunca habia sentido algo asi,y se lo demostrara a Isak como sea posible
1. Chapter 1

Lunes 8:30

Mis manos estan heladas,a pesar de que estoy dentro del auto,tengo frio,el clima en Oslo caci siempre es frio,la calefacción esta encendida,pero por alguna razón aun asi tengo frio.

Sobre las calles de la capital de Noruega empieza a verse los pequeños rastros que deja el sol que ya empieza a verse venir,afuera espera por mi una nueva experiencia que espero no tan ansioso como quisiera.  
Sonja,mi novia, sigue conduciendo sin decir nada,habiamos estado saliendo por caci cuatro años,insistio en traerme hasta la puerta de la escuela,que demonios soy ¿Un niño?  
Siempre cedo a lo que pide sin decir nada,trataba siempre de estar controlado a su lado,ella me daba paz,me conocia,me aceptaba,y sobre todo yo sabia que siempre estaría ahí para mi.

Tardamos quizas cinco minutos mas en llegar a la puerta de la escuela,el motor se apago y los dos nos quedamos en silencio,ella queria hablar y yo no queria discutir,asi que como siempre deje que ella fuera la primera en hablar.

 _— Estaras bien?_  
 _— Si,lo estaré_  
 _—Even,sabes que solo tienes que llamar ¿Verdad?_

Dios era de verdad peor que mi madre,ella no dejaba de mirarme esperando una respuesta afirmativa,asi que como siempre le di lo que ella queria

— Te llamare a ti primero si algo no va bien...lo prometo.

Asi sin mas sali del auto,me despedi con un hasta luego y sin voltear atras empeze a andar hacia la entrada de mi nueva escuela,me habia cambiado ya para mi ultimo año,los motivos eran muy personales,tanto que hasta a Sonja y a mi madre les habia dicho que simplemente quería cambiar ya que tenia un eccelente plan de estudios para tercer grado.  
Asi que sin mas me encamine por el patio escudriñando un poco la escena frente a mis ojos,del lado derecho a no mas de 15 metros, estaba una zona con unas bancas de madera que daban de frente a una serie de arbustos y arbolitos que aparecían de tres en tres,a mi izquierda un patio abierto que daba quizas a mas edificios de la institución,por donde caminaba habia chicas muy guapas,logico en un colegio de adolescentes,nadie sospechaba que era mayor que los de tercer año,habia perdido un año entero encerrado en mi habitación sin querer salir o hacer nada,realmente estaba muy mal en ese tiempo,Sonja siempre estuvo ahí para mi,quizas por eso aun seguía con ella,quizás a manera de agradecimiento o simplemente por lastima...lastima mas que con ella para mi mismo.

Ya dentro del edificio,empece a andar por los pasillos en busca de la dirección,sabía donde estaba,ya que había estado ahí antes para los tramites de traslado escolar.  
Fuera de la dirección empezo a vibrar mi telefono

— Mierda ...

me dije en voz baja y sacando el aparato de mi bolsillo trasero, ¿cuanto habia pasado? 5,10 minutos tal vez?  
Y ahora tenia un mensaje de Sonja preguntando como me estaba yendo,dios...esta chica no deja de sorprenderme,ignoro el mensaje y volteo hacia el recibidor pra darme cuenta de que la secretaria esta ocupada,en frente mio y dandome la espalda esta un chico,no pongo mucha atención y entro para tomar una silla que parece estar ahí para esperar por un turno,dejo mi mochila a un lado y cruzo los brazos,espero no tarde mucho... ya boy tarde.

Fijo mis ojos en aquel chico que parecia algo exaltado,pongo atencion a lo que dice y al parecer esta aquí por creditos extra,balbucea algo sobre hablar con el director o algo asi,me fijo mas en lo poco que puedo ver de su aspecto,lleva una gorra azul hacia atras y de las orillas de esta sobresalen unos mechones que no llegan a rizos,pero me llama la atención su color rubio amielado,lleva una chamarra del mismo color que la gorra,y unos jeans desgastados,deportivas de calzado,me gusta el estilo del chico,sobre todo por que se parece al mío.

La secretaria parece insistir en que el chico no puede entrar,y este no se da por vencido, es algo terco,también note eso.

De repente, la puerta de la oficina principal se abre y aparece un hombre gordo y calvo que parece ser el director,esta en sus 40 o eso creí ver,se le queda viendo al chico y con voz firme y gruesa le dice:

— Deberia darte verguenza,pasaste todo tu primer año quien sabe haciendo que cosas y ahora vienés pidiendo una oportunidad para no asistir a la escuela de verano.

— Lo siento señor

Dijo es chico avergonzado,note eso ya que sus orejas ahora estaban mas rojas que un tomate,dios esto me da un poco de pena.

— Si es así entonces se agradecido y esfuerzate Isak,pronto seras un miembro mas de la sociedad,y tienes que ser un buen ciudadano para este pais.

— Si,lo se señor,yo...prometo que me esforzare.

— Señorita entregué a Isak una copia del plan de estudios y horarios de claces extra,veremos si es verdad lo que dices.

El director vuelve a entrar a su despacho,y la secretaria se levanta para sacar un boligrafo y una hoja que le entrega a Isak...se llama Isak.

El chico le da las gracias y voltea con los ojos clavados en la hoja,se sienta en frente mío,pero no me mira,noto que tiene una piel muy blanca,y sin duda es mas pequeño que yo,delgado,tiene un semblante algo triste,como si estuviera melancólico,suena un celular y parece que es de el,lo saca y se lo pone frente a la cara,y entonces puedo verle completamente,el tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes,me quedo mirandolo,caci atontado, no puedo apartar mi vista de esos ojos verdes,una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y ahora mas que nunca no puedo dejar de verlo...¿que es este sentimiento?, el tiene unos labios delgados y rosados, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece de a poco,parece que es agradable lo que vio en su celular, lo guarda y vuelve a con la dichosa hoja,sigo sus movimientos hasta que oigo que me llaman.  
La secretaria hace la señal de que puedo entrar,me levanto y sigo viendo a Isak que aun esta concentrado en su trabajo,el no me mira,ruego por que lo haga,pero no pasa.

Estuve quizas veinte minutos dentro hablando con el director de como sería mi vida en la escuela y las reglas que debia seguir,en este momento es cuando solo oigo palabras pero no escucho lo que el dice,no quiero oírlo,solo quiero salir de aquí.

Por fin me deja ir,salgo rápidamente y dirijo mi vista hacia la silla donde estaba sentado el chico de ojos verdes,el ya se ha ido,me siento algo decepcionado,habia estado ideando un plan para hacer que el me llevara a mi nuevo salon de claces,aunque ya sabía donde estaba esa sin duda era una buena excusa para acercarme a el...quizás lo vea despues.

Lunes 11:30

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas,a esta hora Isak ya habia salido de mis pensamientos y habia quedado solo como un te vi una vez y me pareciste atractivo,solo eso.

No tenia claces hasta las dos asi que decidi pasearme un rato por ahí,llegue hasta la cafetería de la escuela,suspire y entre,aqui pasaría el rato hasta las dos,deje la coca cola sobre la mesa y me acomode para revisar el móvil que toda la mañana habia estado vibrando sin parar,todos y cada uno eran mensajes de Sonja,empiezo a escribir una respuesta sin pensar mucho en lo que le boy a decir,no ha pasado mucho cuando noto que frente a mi mesa esta un grupo de chicos algo ruidosos,ya que veo bien la escena...es el,es Isak,esta con un grupo de amigos,pense que no iva a verlo en un buen tiempo,y aqui lo tengo, deve ser el destino,mas que eso,mi telefono vuelve a vibrar y esto hace que reaccione,¿cuanto tiempo le he estado viendo?  
Miro alrededor y parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta,que bien, hubiera sido incomodo que alguien notará la atención que le estaba poniendo al niño rubio.

Una chica rubia se me acerca y me saluda

— hola!  
— hola...

Empieza a hablar sobre un club de teatro y algo sobre las bases que habia que dejar en los de primero y segundo,mierda...esto no me interesa,sin embargo sigo fingiendo interes,supongo que soy bueno mintiendo,miro de nuevo en direccion a Isak y ho! Sorpresa! nuestros ojos acaban de cruzarse,pero el cambia la mirada en un instante,creo que se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando,bien...no me importa! Anda y Siéntete avergonzado,si es por mi causa,mejor aun.  
La chica termina su discurso y finjo interes en asistir a la junta, parece satisfecha y se va.

Miro la hora y estan por dar las dos,tomó mi mochila y salgo de la cafetería para mi siguiente clace,contento de haber vuelto a ver a aquel chico rubio de nuevo,y sin percatarme que no le conteste a Sonja.

Martes 1:30

Las clases por fin terminan,estoy algo cansado,pero fue un buen dia,poco a poco empiezo a adaptarme,ya he echo un par de "amigos", al salir del salon de claces a mitad de las escaleras,saco mi móvil que como siempre tiene un mar de notificaciones,la mayoria son llamadas perdidas de Sonja,antes de marcar me aseguro de que estoy solo en ese lugar,no hay nadie cerca,cuando ella me contesta al instante noto por su tono de voz que ella esta molesta.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el dia? ¿Por que no me contestas?

— He estado en la escuela y es por eso por lo que no te contestaba.

— Lo se Even,es solo que con este cambio me siento un poco preocupada por ti,se que estaras bien pero... necesito saberlo,entiendes ?

— Si,lo se...solo...dejame hacer esto por mi mismo,me gusta este lugar,asi que si algo pasa intentare ir corriendo a casa,de a cuerdo?

— Está bien,lo haremos a tu manera,solo...recuerda que estoy aqui ¿si?

— ok,nos vemos.

Le cuelgo la llamada,no se si es ella la que a veces me hace sentir mas miserable he inutil que las demas personas que me conocen,el dia habia estado bien y ahora Sonja se las habia arreglado para joder el dia entero,esta preocupada y mierda! Lo entiendo,pero no lo quiero saber a cada cinco minutos.

Mi mente divaga un poco entre la conversación con Sonja y el echo de que tenia que hacer que este ultimo año transcurrierá sin problemas.  
Algo llama mi atención,frente a mi tengo una pizarra de anuncios,quizas vea algo interesante para entretenerme y dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar,hay un anuncio sobre un empleo de medio tiempo,una fiesta ese mismo dia por la noche y tambien algo sobre la venta de algun videojuego,cosas que no me interesan.  
Antes de retirarme algo llama mi atención,hay una lista sobre integrantes del grupo de kose,me suena,lo he escuchado antes,la rubia!la rubia de la cafetería!, entonces viene a mi mente la imagen vivida de Isak,parecia que de nuevo estaba frente a mis ojos,el tenue color verde de los suyos me sumergia en un vaiven de pensamientos que hacian que mi corazón se tranquilizara lentamente.

Revise mas a fondo la lista y encontre su nombre,Isak Valtersen,no sabia si era el mismo,no sabia si el de verdad asistiría,mucho menos sabia si a el le interesaba tener una amistad con migo,pero no me importaba, ahora tenia que acercarme un poco mas a el,asi que hice lo que mi mente me dijo,me propuse asistir como fuera a esa reunion.

Viernes 18:45

Escucho la musica desde el baño,estoy contento y el agua de la ducha me sienta muy bien,hoy probablemente vea de nuevo a Isak, aun no se si es el mismo,pero me siento optimista al respecto,empieza a sonar una tonada pegajosa de una de mis cantantes favoritas, el jazz no era mi genero preferido pero Amy Whinehouse hacia que la letra de sus canciones a pesar de ser algo deprimentes levantaran el animo en un dos por tres,empiezo a tararear Rehab al ritmo de un improvisado baile,salgo con una toalla en la cintura y directo a cambiarme de prisa,y la musica hace que me mueva mas rapido de lo normal,frente al espejo me pongo algo de goma en el cabello,mierda! Soy guapo en verdad, la musica sigue sonando y yo siento que sera una noche que promete mucho.

Bajo las escaleras a prisa y mi madre me grita desde la cocina

— Even? Eres tu?

— si mamá,que pasa?

Evito perder tiempo en ir hasta allá necesito salir pronto o no llegare a la reunión

— Llamo Sonja,dice que estaba llamandote pero que quizas estarías durmiendo,dijo que estaba esperandote.

Demonios,maldigo en mi mente mientras se viene el recuerdo de que habiamos quedado para hoy,lo habia olvidado por completo.

— ¡Me boy mamá volvere mas tarde!

— ¡con cuidado Even!

Salgo de mi casa,y empiezo a andar a la reunión,boy en bicicleta sin duda asi era mas rapido,al llegar a la escuela marco a Sonja

—Hola? Even? Que pasa? Ya es tarde,te sientes mal?

— si,creo que me duele un poco la cabeza,podemos dejarlo para despues?

—claro no hay problema...descansa Even

—ok,bye

Entro de prisa directo hacia el teatro de la escuela,al entrar esta la rubia con una canasta en las manos,esta chica parece una abuelita

—Hola

—Hola,que bueno que decidiste venir!

volteo la vista a las gradas buscando lo que vine a buscar,ahí estas,parece que me ha visto,me recuerda? Quiero pensar que si.

— Estoy deseando que comience

— Empezaremos pronto

Me busco un lugar cerca de Isak y lo encuentro justo detras de el,la rubia comienza a hablar,Isak parece prestarle mas atención a su celular que a la explicación que estan dando sobre el grupo,puedo ver los rizos que salen por los bordes de su gorra,su espalda no es tan amplía,el tiene un pequeño lunar en el cuello,puedo verlo,quiero tocarlo,no es el momento,piden que nos pongamos de pie y pasemos al frente, lo hago pero Isak se escabulle y sale del teatro,y ¿ahora que?

Después de mentir con la necesidad de ir al baño,busco antes en los pasillos y no lo veo,salgo pero tampoco esta afuera en el patio,finalmente entro al baño y en mi cabeza empieza un debate sobre irme o quedarme,termino de hacer lo que se hace en el baño y me empiezo a lavar mis manos,se abre otra puerta de baño y sale Isak de dentro,no pense que fuera el,empieza a lavarse también,necesito idear un plan rapido para abordarlo,en un acto infantil de mi parte comienzo a sacar todo el papel para secarse del dispensador,una a una tiro de las hojas de papel hasta que finalmente salen todas,me seco a medias las manos y tiro el papel a medio usar en la basura

— ¿Ho? ¿Necesitabas papel?

Sacó de encima de la pila de basura una de las hojas de papel usadas y se la paso a Isak,no puedo describir la mirada que me esta dando ahora,pero seguramente el piensa que soy un idiota

— Ven con migo

Salgo de ahí sin mirar atras y me siento en la banca que esta fuera del corredor,saco nervioso el encendedor para quemar el porro que llevaba desde la mañana,lo habia guardado para fumarlo despues pero ahora no podia mantenerme tranquilo sin saber si Isak me seguiria o se iría pensando que soy un idiota... me ha seguido,Isak me ha seguido,le extiendo el porro para ver si acepta mi compañia y el torpemente lo toma y se sienta al lado mío.  
Ahora necesito un tema de conversación,y digo lo primero que me viene a la mente

—¿Conoces a la chica de antes?

— Vilde?

— ¿Que mierda fue eso?

—¿El juego de la confianza? Tuve que salir de ahí,no pude con eso,¿que paso luego?

— Ella apago las luces,tenias que andar a obscuras y si tocabas a alguien tenias que chuparsela

— ¿No?...

— ¡No!

Lo he echo reir el se ve muy lindo riendo,hace que yo tambien quiera reir,se ha echo un silencio algo incomodo,debo pensar en algo mas,pero entonces es Isak el que me habla

— ¿En que clase estas?

— 3STB

Esta interesado en mi clace y eso me pone algo feliz,pero luego el hace una pregunta que realmente no quiero contestar

— ¿No estabas aqui antes?  
— No no estaba...

Antes de que Isak hiciera mas preguntas,aparece una chica de pelo corto y saluda a Isak

—Hola

—Hola

Parece que ella quiere juntarse con el para hacer equipo por el grupo,entonces hago algo sin pensar siquiera,solo reaccione al escuchar que ella queria juntarse con el

—Pense que tu y yo estariamos juntos

Le suelto a Isak en un intento de poder quedarme con el en el equipo de kose

— Si,ya habia acordado que estaria con...hemm...

— Even

Extiendo la mano para saludar a la chica,me duele un poquito que Isak no sepa mi nombre

—Emma

Me contesta con una voz seca y distante,puedo notar por su cara que no le ha caido bien lo que he dicho

— Estoy segura que podemos ser de tres

Creo que ella no quiere rendirse,bien... ¡por mi esta bien!

— Creo que ella dijo que en parejas pero como sea

— Parecia que ella estaba realmente interesada en que fuéramos de dos

Me siguio Isak,el tampoco queria estar con ella,era obvio

— ¿Por que no solo preguntas?

—Si,ok haremos eso.

Listo se habia acabado,esa chica se negaba a perder,ahora se habia sentado al lado de Isak,era una banca para dos,agradecía que ahora Isak estaba mas cerca de mi,pero maldecia el echo de que ahora ya no estabamos solos,le extendi de nuevo el porro para no perder contacto con el pero el lo rechazo,Emma lo habia tomado en su lugar,esa chica no me caía bien,y si bien no sabía si yo le interesaba a Isak es chica tenia la ventaja de ser mujer.

Finalmente y después de un silencio incomodo que se me hizo eterno Isak dijo que se iva,que tenia que ir a ver a un tal Jonás,asi que se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

Sin tener nada mas que hacer ahí,creo que yo también me iría,iva a despedirme de Emma cuando ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo al edificio,que grosera,nisiquiera se habia despedido, ¿Y que me importa?, anda,vete, no vine por ti aquí de todas formas.

Tome mi bicicleta y empece a andar a casa con un sabor agridulce en la boca y en mi corazón,ahora Isak sabia que yo existía,pero definitivamente tenia competencia, una cosa era segura,ahora podía ir y hablarle cuando quisiera,o al menos eso pensaba.

La fria noche en Oslo me acompañó en un viaje de pareja hasta casa,donde me tumbe en la cama para dormir soñando con un bellisimo chico rubio de ojos verdes.

 ** _ESCRIBI ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO CON LA EMOCIÓN DE CONOCER LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EVEN,AUN NO SE COMO SERA EL SEGUNDO,ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE PRONTO PUEDA PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO DOS._**

Mi instagram,Facebook y perfil de wattpad solo por mensaje privado


	2. Chapter 2

Lunes 10:30

Abro los ojos con dificultad debido a la luz que se filtra por mi ventana,miro el reloj a un lado de mi cama,10:30...me acomodo un poco entre las sabanas para estar mas comodo y en cuanto lo hago noto que mi entrepierna se siente rara,levanto la sabana y me doy cuenta de que he tenido un sueño humedo,no se si estoy sorprendido o realmente no puedo reir con una escena tan graciosa frente a mi, ¿Un sueño humedo?...es obvio con quien habia estado soñando,pero ¿de verdad?dios...

Me acomodo mejor para tomar mi celular y revisar las notificaciones,nada nuevo,cruzo mis brazos por detras de mi cabeza y recuerdo lo sucedido la noche anterior,por fin había conversado con Isak por primera vez,recorde lo feliz que me senti de verlo,el momento en el que nos sentamos juntos,recorde que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima,y ahora estaba en mi cama como si fuera un chico de 15 años,pegajoso y con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro,simplemente estaba felíz.

Los dias sábados siempre la pasaba en casa de mi madre,tenia mi propio apartamento,pero toda la semana lejos de ella simplemente me hacia extrañar la manera dulce como ella me trataba,era por encima de todo una madre comprensiva,cariñosa y sobre todo no le daba miedo hablarme de manera que a veces pareciera que yo no era su hijo,amaba la franqueza con la que se dirigía a mí,lo agradecia infinitamente.

Ya mas tarde despues de desayunar con ella, sali para encontrarme con Sonja,fue una salida normal,fuimos al cine y despues a cenar,nada nuevo,nuestra relación se había vuelto monotona con los años,a ella no parecía importarle,pero una parte de mi desde siempre supo que ella solo era una tapadera para las apariencias.

Cuando volvi a casa mas tarde mi madre estaba en la sala viendo un programa sobre noticias en general,me sente en un pequeño sillon que estaba junto al de ella,ella me miró y sonrio,volteó de nuevo la vista al televisor

\- ¿Que tal fue hoy?

\- Nada nuevo,Sonja te manda recuerdos

\- Agradece cuando la veas después

\- Mamá...¿puedo hablar con tigo?

Automanticamente ella me vio tratando de descifrar la expresión de mi rostro,tomó el control remoto y apago la tv, volteó de nuevo para fijar su vista sobre mi,sabia que esa era la señal,que ella no me preguntaria nada hasta que yo terminara de hablar y también sabia que si era algo importante para mi,ella tampoco preguntaria nada que me hiciera pensar que le pareciera malo.

\- Yo... conocí a un chico...

Ella no dijo nada,comence a contarle sobre Isak,le conté cuando lo vi el primer día,le conté que había hablado con el,incluso le conte si bien no ha detalle, que había soñado con el,en ningún momento me interrumpió,ella me escucho hasta que yo terminé de contar como me sentía,cuando por fin terminé la mire con expectación esperando que ella me dijera su opinion,la cual yo apreciaria a mares aun cuando no fuera positiva

\- Cuando tu padre y yo supimos que venías en caminó,lloré de alegría,preparé tu llegada como una madre que añora ver por primera vez a su amado hijo,cuando naciste y te tuve entre mis brazos,tu abriste por primera vez tus ojos,me viste con esos ojos azules encantadores que tienes y te amé,te amé mas de lo que podía llegar a querer a alguien...automáticamente pensé en lo que sería tu futuro,una madre no puede dejar de pensar en el futuro de sus hijos,yo anhelaba que dios permitiera que fueras feliz,te imagine siendo un hombre honrrado,un hombre con valores,un hombre feliz...no me importa con quien decidas caminar en la vida,me importa que en tu caminó seas felíz,y si la persona que elijas esta juntó a ti y te ama como tu a ella,entonces yo la amaré también... ¿entiendes Even?

\- Si... Gracias mamá

Fue lo unico que pude decirle,habia un nudo en mi garganta,solo la abrace y deje que me mimara como cuando era un niño pequeño,nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que papá llego a casa.

\- Bienvenido cariño

Mamá se levanto y saludo a papá,el devolvió el beso y me saludo a mi también,yo decidí ir a mi cuarto a descansar,habia sido un largó y cansado día,al subir las escaleras mamá me llamó

\- Even...

\- ¿Si?

\- Debés hacer las cosas correctamente,si es que quieres ir por el caminó que has elegido,se sincero y habla siempre con la verdad,es necesario.

\- Lo se...

Volvi a mi habitación y pense en lo último que mamá dijo,mierda...

Lunes 2:30

Hoy día la escuela había sido tediosa,no solo por que no habia tenido horas libres desde temprano,si no también por que en todo el día no habia visto a Isak,pense que podria toparmelo por los pasillos,pero no fue así.

A medio día decidí salir y sentarme un rato en una de las bancas de fuera en el patio,esperaba de verdad ver por fin ver a Isak,pero pareciera que no sería hoy, estuve quizás unos quince minutos cuando puse atención a las chicas que se sentaron a mi lado,a una de ellas la conocia de vista,estaba reclutando gente para el kosegroup junto a Vilde,era la chica musulmana,lo pense un poco y decidí preguntarle por Isak,ella era de segundo asi que tal vez sabia en que clace estaba lo que buscaba.

\- ¡Hola!

-...Hola

Ella me miró como si no me hubiera visto nunca,pense que me recordaba pero creo que me equivocaba

\- ¿Conoces a Isak? ¿El chico que tambien estaba en la junta el viernes?

\- Si,lo conozco... ¿te debe dinero?

\- ¿He? ¡No! Yo...me junte con el para los grupos pero no se en que clace esta y olvidé preguntarle su número,pense que tu lo sabías.

Ella me miró de manera extraña,de alguna manera sentia que ella sabia mis verdaderas intenciones,me senti descubierto,no debi preguntarle

\- Si no sabes,esta bien...puedo solo,encontrarmelo despues...creo

\- No,esta bien,el esta en la clace 2cbf  
Puedo darte su número tambien... ¿Lo quieres?

¿Que demonios? ¿Esta chica me estaba tentando a proposito? Claro que lo quiero,pero seguro ella era una especie de fujoshi pervertida,seguramente en su mente yo estaba acechando a Isak con la intención de devorarlo despues... es cierto pero,no es como si quisiera que ella lo supiera.

Me miraba esperando que yo mostrara algún gestó que asegurará lo que ella seguramente pensaba.

\- Si gracias,olvidé preguntarle sobre lo que nos había tocado hacer para la próxima junta...entonces...yo

\- Si como sea...toma este es su número

\- Gracias

Me levante a prisa intentando que ella no escrutara mas en mi cara,que seguramente estaria mas roja que el hijab que ella ese dia llevaba puesto,camine lo mas rapido que pude y me escondi detras de la esquina del edificio,guarde el número en mi teléfono,no tenia que verme en un espejo para saber la cara que yo tenia,solo podia reir como tonto,hoy no habia sido un mal dia después de todo.

Miercoles 11:30

Desde el lunes estaba continuamente en una pelea mental sobre si marcar el número de Isak o esperar hasta verlo despues, queria verlo pero no habia podido desde el viernes,alomejor estaba enfermo en casa,o quizás habia decidido dejar la escuela,queria saberlo pero lo que parecie tan fácil como marcar un número,se habia vuelto algo tan difícil que me impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba en las escaleras cuando uno de mis compañeros me mensajeo diciendo que irían a comer pizza,no estaba de humor pero no podia rechazarles,ya había echo eso tres o cuatro veces antes,pregunte donde estaban y me dijeron que afuera en el patio,asome por la ventana para buscarlos y ¡ho sorpresa! Mis ojos inmediatamente reconocieron esa figura,era Isak, estaba en el patio hablando con Vilde, enfrente estaban mis amigos,asi que corri escaleras abajo para salir y poder verlo mejor.

Antes de salir me detuve en la puerta para calmar un poco la agitación por bajar a toda prisa,sali intentando parecer cool,atravese el patio lentamente,esperando que el notara mi presencia, gire a verlo intentando disimular un poquito,y mis pies se vuelven de gelatina al notar que el definitivamente me esta mirando,sigo caminando algo nervioso sintiendo la mirada de Isak encima de mi...¿y si me caigo? ...¿y si tropiezo y me veo como un tarado?...¡dios! Se habia vuelto tan difir el solo caminar.

Por fin llegue donde mis amigos y fingi no ver que el estaba ahí,saque mis gafas de sol y me las puse,asi podía ver a Isak sin que el lo notará,una vez mas dirigi la vista hacia el y note de inmediato que Emma estaba hablando con el y si grupo de amigos,me quede ahí sin poder hacer nada,quería ir y hablar también con el,pero eso era imposible ahora,en mi cabeza me veia gritando a Emma que se largara, que dejará de hablar con isak,me veía como si tratara de alejar una mosca de mi comida,¡solo vete! ¡Vete de una vez!

Después de unos minutos Emma se fue y el tambien se retiró con sus amigos,había sido poco tiempo,pero agradecía el poder verlo,y mas aun estaba muy feliz de que el por un instante también notara mi presencia.

Viernes 13:00

Hoy tengo planes,veré a mi novia por la tarde,probablemente pasaremos el tiempo hablando de como va la escuela y sobre su trabajo,no es que no me guste pasar tiempo con ella,pero a veces pienso que estoy dando un informe detallado de mi vida,como si me estuviera interrogando,ya era parte de nuestra relación.

Tome un autobús diferente,el que me llevaba por el camino mas largo a casa,no tenía ganas de llegar,nunca habia nadie esperando por mi,disfrutaba mi soledad,pero a veces el echo de estar completamente solo me asfixiaba mas que cuando estaba rodeado de gente,tome el autobús y me quede en el pasillo,así podía ver mejor las calles por las que pasábamos,eso me alejaba de mis pensamientos.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina cerca de la escuela,pude ver a manera que el autobús iva avanzando una figura que conocía bien,cuando finalmente el autobús se detuvo subió el chico que no pensé veria hoy día,Isak,lo miré esperando que notara mi presencia pero no fue así.

Para mi buena suerte Isak no se sento se quedo justo al lado de la barra de apoyo de la cual me habia quedado agarrado,el no me miraba,estaba atento a su celular,entonces tome la iniciativa

-Hola

-Hola

El me miro con ojos de sorpresa he inmediatamente bajo la mirada,me he dado cuenta de que causo una reacción en el,no se bien de que tipo,pero ahí esta,lo mire mejor y note como sus orejas se ponian coloradas,el era muy lindo,realmente lindo

\- ¿vas a casa?

-si... ¿Y tu?

\- si...linda conversación

El sonrió con el comentario,queria seguir hablándole pero la verdad tenia mi mente en blanco,no se me ocurría nada que fuera interesante,entonces el me pregunto si tenia 18 años,quería que le comprara cerveza asi que solo le dije que si.  
Paramos en una tienda de conveniencia y el dijo que esperaría afuera,entre y me dirigí hacia la nevera donde estaban las cervezas,tome un six y me fui directo a la caja para pagar,pero cuando estaba ahí pense que solo tenia que darle las cervezas y el se iría,eso sería todo,si el me volvía a buscar seguramente solo sería para lo mismo, asi que no pude,deje ahí las bebidas y sali de ahí sin un plan en mente todavia.

-Olvide mi identificación en casa...  
¿ Vienés?

Empece a caminar esperando que el me siguiera, ¡Si! El comenzo a caminar al lado mio,caminábamos hacia mi departamento,entramos y al momento maldije el echó de que tenia caci una semana sin limpiar la casa,estaba echo asi que entramos a mi cuarto y empece a buscar la identificación,la cual estaba en mi cartera por supuesto,intente encontrar algo para que Isak se entretuviera y se olvidara de las cervezas,pero no estaba funcionando,entonces el empezo a preguntar sobre unos dibujos que tenia pegados en la puerta de mi closet

\- ¿Tu los hiciste?

\- si

Segui rebuscando hasta que recorde que tenia un porro el cual habia escondido en una chaqueta,lo saque y se lo mostre a Isak esperando captar su interés,habia funcionado,ahora podiamos pasar un rato mas juntos.

Estuvimos así como por dos horas,era genial hablar con el,a pesar de que era mas joven yo no notaba la diferencia de edad,era tan comodo hablar con el,me sentía muy bien,era gracioso,y también nos gustaban las mismas cosas,el era guapo,me gustaba verlo,trataba de no parecer obvio,pero creo que fue en vano,simplemente no podia quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ya por la tarde seguíamos hablando de cosas triviales sin sentido,entonces sono el timbre y recorde que había quedado con unos amigos y mi novia para pasar el rato

-Mierda...

Pense para mi mismo,habia pasado el tiempo tan rapido que habia olvidado por completo los planes que tenía,Isak hizo que olvidara todo,hasta ese momento solo eramos el y yo,cuando entraron hice las presentaciones obligatorias y pude ver que a Isak le incomodaba el echo de que ya no eramos solo nosotros,era claro,el ko conocia a mis amigos,de echo tampoco sabia que yo tenia novia,entonces pense en que de alguna manera podia averiguar si el sentia algo por mi,bese a sonja enfrente de el...

\- Creo que yo ya tengo que irme

\- ¿Por que? Quedate,pasaremos un buen rato

Le digo Intentando que se quede

\- Yo tengo...un protecto que entregar mañana,asi que no puedo quedarme,lo siento.

Isak tomo sus cosas y se fue,entonces supe que tal vez no habia sido buena idea el intentar ponerlo celoso,quizas solo lo hice sentir incomodo.

 **-**  
 ** _Hola hola! He aqui la segunda parte de este fic,la verdad es que entre todo lo que tengo que hacer no me ha dado tiempo de escribir como quisiera,pero espero poder darme un poco mas para poder actualizar mas rápido el tercer capitulo._**

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia y de verdad si deseas dejar un comentario o critica no lo tomare a mal,me ayudaria a saber como seguir escribiendo y lo que deseas leer en las próximas partes.**_

 ** _Gracias por leer! :):):)_**


End file.
